This invention relates to devices which signal the delivery of mail to a mailbox and, more particularly, to such a device which may be permanently mounted to a mailbox door and which includes a tethered ball which becomes suspended below the mailbox for easy viewing from a distant location upon opening of the door by a mailman depositing mail in the box, for example.
Various mailbox signaling devices are known in the prior art with examples of such as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,953 issued to Poloha on Apr. 18, 1989 discloses a mailbox signal device which comprises a support arm 14 mounted to the mailbox door such that it extends upwardly at an approximately 45.degree. angle thereto when the mailbox door is in the closed position. A planar signal member 20 is fixedly attached at a first end thereof to the support member by a flexible chain. The support member further includes a ring 25 at the opposite end thereof which may be removably passed over the free end of the support arm when the door is closed. When the door is opened, the support member falls from the support arm due to gravity and remains suspended by the chain until re-attached to the support arm. Thus, the owner would re-set the device by re-attaching the second end of the support member to the support arm following each mail pick-up. The opening of the mailbox door releases the support member which the owner may view from a distant location, for example following deposit of mail in the box by the mailman (this assumes, of course, the mailman does not re-attach the second end of the support member to the support arm).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,056 issued to Sherrill on Feb. 6, 1979 discloses a mailbox signal device comprising a signal ball mounted to a first end of an elongated, resilient member which is attached at the second end thereof to the side of the mailbox. The resilient member is biased in a vertical position relative to the mailbox with the first end thereof being angled for insertion between the mailbox housing and the mailbox door upon closing the mailbox door which thereby "sets" the device. Upon opening the door, the resilient member carrying the signal ball springs back to a vertical, upright position whereby the owner can view the signal ball from a distant location indicating mail has been deposited in the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,966 issued to Lay on Feb. 11, 1969 discloses a mailbox signal device comprising an elongated, curved support member fixedly mounted to the mailbox door, and a cylindrical signal member which is tethered to the mailbox housing. To "set" the device, the door is closed and the cylindrical signal member is positioned on the complementary shaped support member. When the door is opened, the signal member falls from the support member due to gravity for viewing by the owner at a distant location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,090 issued to Barrett on May 15, 1990 discloses a newspaper delivery signal comprising a plate pivotally connected to the bottom wall of a newspaper box having an open front. In the "set" position prior to deposit of a newspaper in the box, the plate is positioned in a vertical position relative to the box immediately in front of and partly covering the open front thereof. The bottom end of the plate is curved to receive a tethered cylindrical signal member thereon. In order for a delivery person to deposit a newspaper in the box, the plate must be pushed inwardly at the opening thereby pivoting the plate to a near horizontal position which releases the signal member for viewing by the owner from a distant location.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,167 issued to Bailes et al on Dec. 3, 1957 discloses a tethered ball signal device where the free end of the tether includes a removable hook. Prior to attaching the hook to the tether, the free end thereof is passed upwardly through a hole in the bottom wall of the mailbox housing. With the hook attached to the tether, the hook is engaged between the top front edge of the housing and the door with the door placed in the closed position. Upon opening the door, the hook releases causing the tether to freely pass through the hole in the box in the opposite direction with the ball hanging from the opposite end thereof for viewing by an owner at a distant location.
It may thus be realized that there exists a variety of mailbox signaling devices which automatically move the device to a signaling position upon opening of the mailbox door, presumably by a mail carrier placing mail in the box. There remains, however, potential problems associated with the prior art signaling devices. For example, the support arm of the '953 device could cause injury due to the blunt, free end thereof which protrudes from the mailbox door. Furthermore, the post supporting the mailbox could obstruct the view of the fallen signal members of the '953, '966, '090, and '167 devices.